fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble on the Frozen Mountain
---- The snow blows furiously atop the Frozen Mountain, and those who aren't prepared die frozen, or are eaten by the creatures who dwell within the mountains hidden caves. Meanwhile, just beneath the top of the mountain, on the side who's cliff is in the form of Mirsoth the Ice Dragon, two mages battle it out seriously, without signs of stopping. Those two mages are Malek and Yakunan, both old enemies and whose families have been at war for several years. "Why did you kill my father?" Why did you destroy my family? ANSWER ME!" Mirsoth angrily asks at Yakunan while delivering several powerful blows with his sword. "Why you ask? Heh. It's simple my friend. I did it because I wanted to. However, not all my plans succeeded that day. You and your sister survived, and such other actions forced me to take your mother alive, but killing your father was the best thing ever." Yakunan answers. "Sooner or later, I will kill you, your mom, your sister Rika, your adopted sister Kiyoko, all your friends from Fairy Tail, and also the girl you love. And wait what was her name?....Tsukiko was it? Hahahahahahaha!" Yakunan continues as he laughs. "Also, if you want your little girlfriend Tsukiko back, you'll have to beat me." "DAMN YOU. DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU DEMON!" Malek shouts as a red aura, consisting of his ice element engulfs his body. "I will definitely kill you! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR GUILD CONTINUES TO SEE WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF." Eagle proclaims as he activates his Ice Flame Dragon Mode. "Yeeeeeeeeees! Show your true colors Mmalek, and accept your nature." Yakunan happily exclaims as he continues to tempt Eagle into investing deeper into his own anger. "I better cool him down before this gets out of hand." Eugene said as he ran to them. "That's enough." He said seeming to have appeared out of nowhere to the two fighting mages before grabbing at Malek's ankles, causing the Ice Dragon Slayer to fall into the snow before he jumped and kicked Yakunan a good distance away from them. "What's this? The Ice Dragon Slayer can't keep his cool?" Eugene said teasingly to Eagle. "Don't let this guy get to you. You should remember that Fairy Tail won't just get killed off like that. We got a ton of strong people in the guild!" He said with a grin. "As for your girlfriend, my other guild Unchained Soul was listening to the entire conversation and they're on their way to rescue her right now and they're strong too." "Welcome Eugene. I was wondering when you would arrive to our little fight. And if you think Malek will calm down, then you're horribly mistaken. Malek won't revert to his original self in this state. Only and only when he wipes out what he sets his target as is wiped out, meaning those he's already facing and those who attacks him." Yakunan says as Eagle gets up maintain his stare on the Dark Mage before looking in Eugene's direction. "This should be interesting. Crystal, come out here and met your old friend. Well, I mean you are the same, except your difference in slayer magic. This would make it a fair fight." Yakunan says as Crystal appears from underneath the snow. "Yes I know, but that Eugene fellow is in danger to. I mean he attacked his own friend in that state. He'll be lucky if Eagle doesn't kill him. Also, my name is Crystal, the Ice God Slayer." Crystal says as she introduces herself. "It's useless." Malek mutters. "What?" Yakunan says. "It's useless from your point of view. Just because I'm in this state doesn't mean that I'm not aware of what I do. I may be different like this but I know who are my friends and enemies. The only time I've attacked my friends was because they weren't my friends. They were self-created clones of your magic. Did you honestly think I did not know that? You really are pathetic Yakunan, and the same goes to you Crystal." Eagle answers. "So, Eugene, how do you want to do this.. The easy way or the hard way. Either choice, it won't matter. I will take on Crystal, and you Yakunan. And oh yeah, Hatsumi. I know you can. Your a man of unexpected surprises." Eagle says as he reverts to his original self. "I really don't mind which way we do it." Eugene replied. "We just gotta take them down right?" He then turned towards Yakunan. "Bring it on, or are you too chicken to fight me?" He said in a taunting tone as he drew his sword and got into a moderately relaxed stance where one wouldn't be able to determine what he would do next and with his diverse move set, that would make things more difficult for Eugene's opponents. "Ok then." Malek says as he cracks his knuckles and neck. "A while ago Crystal you promised me that you would show me hell. It's funny though. However, I will be the one to show you the hell you promised me." Malek continues as he pulls out his own sword and got into a battle stance and eased his mind, whilst closing his eyes. "Come on Crystal, let's begin." Malek says as he opens his eyes. "What is this power?" Crystal wonders to herself. "Prepare yourself Eugene. Today you die by my blade!" Yakunan proclaims. "As for you Eagle, I'll kill you and Tsukiko together, so you can be together upon your demise." Yakunan continues as he readies his blades in Eugene's direction. "Today, Fairy Tail loses two Dragon Slayers!" Crystal shouts before charging at Malek with an ice sword made of her magic. "Geez, the whole lot of you are obsessed with getting rid of us aren't you?" Eugene said as he activated his eyes. "That obsession will lead to your downfall. Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Cyclone!" With that he swung his sword, creating a large amount of air pressure which was launched with great force at Yakunan. "What you're dealing with are fairies, and we're not so easy to get rid of!" "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Malek shouts. "Ice God's Bellow!" Crystal shouts as she counters Malek's attack. The two attacks clash, causing an explosion in the middle. Malek and Crystal then charge at one another, quickly engaging in sword fight, with each side not backing down. "Eugene, make sure not to do anything that can cause an avalanche. I just noticed, we are in avalanche territory. "DARK BLAST!" Yakunan angrily shouts as he blasts it towards Eugene. "Die now, Fairy scum!" "Ice God's Shattering Fist!" Crystal says as her punch impacts Malek in the abdomen, sending him flying towards the side of the mountain. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Malek shouts as he impacts the wall with tremendous force." "Damn it! I forgot about that." Malek says as he struggles to get up. Just as the Dark Blast was about to hit Eugene, a light magic based blast intercepted the attack. "Looks like I won't be complying your majesty." Eugene said in a joking and teasing tone. "It seems you have more to deal with than a few fairies." He said before jumping upwards revealing a barrage of spherical bullets heading towards Yakunan as Eugene jumped over to Eagle. "You okay?" Eugene asked him as he healed Eagle a little with his plants. "Yeah, I'm fine." Malek clarifies as he coughs out blood. "Damn it! I always forget at how much problems Crystal gave me in the past, besides being the only one who has actually beat me." He continues just as Crystal rises from the snow taking Malek with her up the side of the mountain. As they rise higher, Malek and Crystal engage in hand-to-hand combat, with each blow being more dangerous than the other. "Now, Dragon Slayer, give me your best shot. "As you wish. Eugene, take cover!" Malek shouts. "Ice Dragon's Exploding Ice." he continues. "Wonderful! Ice God's Shearing Wind!" Crystal counters as their attacks collide, causing the winds around the mountain to intensify. More spherical bullets came flying into the battlefield as the two continued clashing. The bullets rode the wind before coming towards Crystal at her side. "Take cover huh? It's more like you're the one being covered!" Eugene exclaimed to Eagle jokingly before turning back to Yakunan. "Now then old man, is that really all you got? I guess killing a fairy is a lot harder than you thought it was." He said to him as he motioned him to come at him. "Damn you Dragon Slayers. You are nothing but trash. Except you Malek, or Eagle, or whatever it is you call yourself these days." Crystal stills as she recovers from Eugene's attack. "Your just so beautiful. Ooooooooooh, I get flowers just thinking about you. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Why won't you join us Malek." Crystal continues while blushing. Malek quietly stares at Crystal with a blank expression. "I'm amazed at how I've been able to stay alive, but it matters not." Malek says while shaking his head with a slight laugh. "Ice Dragon's Exploding Ice." Malek says as he hits Crystal knocking her back several yards. "This is getting nowhere." Yakunan says. "Back and forth we go. Crystal were leaving, we will wait another day to kill them. "Also, can you fairies survive this." Yakunan says as he activates a bomb on the top of the mountain, causing an avalanche. Yakunan and Crystal then disappear in a wisp of dark energy. "Always fleeing in the heat of battle. I'm surprised I haven't managed to fully defeat him yet." Malek says. "Let's go Eugene. Our business is done here." Malek says as he disappears in a mist of cold air. "Understood." Eugene said before activating his communication device. "We're pulling back." He said to the person on the other side of the communication line before following after Eagle, seemingly disappearing into thin air. Later on as the two of them were nearing the Fairy Tail guild, Eugene's communicator started flashing. Curious, the receiver in question answered his device. "Ren, got a status report?" Eugene asked the man wearing a lab coat on the other side of the communication line. He then took the communicator off of his ear so Malek could hear it too. "Well, I got some good news." Ren replied. "Ryuunosuke along with Ling and Hayate have gotten Tsukiko away from the enemy and have taken her back to base." "Well that must have been painful... for the enemy." Eugene replied with a grim smile knowing how destructive those three could get. "Well then, mind transporting her here? Lover boy here is worried sick about her." At this, Eagle threw Eugene a look and Ren smirked. "Sure thing, stand by." Ren said as he was preparing a Dokodemo Door for Tsukiko to use to get over to them. "Malek, Malek!" a voice shouts in the distance. "Huh?" Malek wonders as he turns around, only for a girl to jump towards him in an embrace. "T-T-Tsukiko. Are you alright?" Malek asks he he hugs Tsukiko in return. "Yes, I am. Thanks to you. I thought I was going to die." She says in tears. "Ummmm, my friend Eugene helped to." Malek said as he pointed to Eugene just outside their guild. "Yeah, ok." Tsukiko says wiping her tears of. "Sorry about that." Malek says as he whispers to Eugene. "Anyways, it's about time you return to your guild Tsukiko. They are probably worried about you. "Ok. Bye Malek. See you soon." Tsukiko says as she and Malek share a kiss. "And thank you Eugene." Tsukiko says as she disappears in a wisp of shadows. "I've got a basic idea of how our enemy operates now." Eugene said after Tsukiko had gone away. "They won't take the direct route against their target but instead take hostage their loved ones as you've just experienced now. However, they'll only take those extremely close to you so we can eliminate the possibility of any of the other guild members. If you're their target, the hostage targets that I know of will be Tsukiko, Kiyoko, and Rika. However, they'll be a bit more cautious about this after this incident when my connections basically obliterated the building Tsukiko was held captive in. The enemy will probably be more on guard as well as us. We should use the time we know that they won't be attacked wisely." Eagle nods at Eugene as the two enter their guild. END Trivia *This is the last chapter of the Reemergence Arc. (This chapter was previously delayed due to inactivity delayed. It's later and final post were completed through emails with the aforementioned user Forest.) *This chapter highlights Malek's hidden personality. *Crystal, the Ice God Slayer makes her first appearance in this chapter. *Eugene and Yakunan battle for the first time, and is one of the few times Malek and Yakunan don't conclude a fight. Category:Malek Kriya Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline